Forever and For Always
by Ristine
Summary: When Cassi entered Hogwarts in the middle of her sixth year she wasn't counting on falling head over heals in love, she did though with none other than Sirius Black.
1. Consequences

"I don't care what you say!" Cassi screamed at her parents. "I'm not letting you ship me off to live with some random cousin of yours in London!"

"Cassandra Emma Montgomery, I suggest you reconsider your tone!" Her father shot back. "You have toed the line one to many times; your mother and I told you that we would do this!"

"So because I go out and get a tattoo I have to fly all the way to London, live with random relatives, and attended a brand new wizarding school in the middle of my 6th year? A week after my 17th birthday!" She fumed.

"Exactly, but on the bright side you wont have to live with my cousins until summer." Her mother said soothingly trying to calm Cassi down.

"What, so I just show up at this school one day! Is that the idea?" Cassi was way beyond pissed at this point.

"You got the idea," her father continued, "and for the record, it is not just your tattoo that is getting you shipped to London; piercings, and your 'pranks' as you so fondly call them are just a couple in a long list."

"I hate you!" At that point she really meant it too.

"Well, look on the bright side, you leave the day after tomorrow, right after the New Year, so you won't have to deal with us much longer." Her father informed her.

"Well, geeze thanks for the memo that I'm gonna be sent packing in a whole forty-eight hours." With that Cassi stormed out of the kitchen and made sure to make as much noise as possible on my way to her room.

Forty-eight hours later, as promised, Cassi was stepping in to the family fireplace with a hand full of Floo powder in my left hand.

"Hogsmead!" She said and with that she was gone. Seconds latter Cassi landed in a fireplace with her things. The place seemed to be a pub of some sort. She had barley had time to pick herself up before an older woman appeared in front of her.

"Cassandra Montgomery?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm Professor McGonagall, from Hogwarts if you'll follow me please."

"Yes ma'am." After only a few minutes Cassi saw the school building, if you want to call it that. It was a beautiful castle to be exact. "Excuse me ma'am, is that the school."

"Yes my dear it is. Come now, it is getting a tad chilly, it's not a long walk."

Cassi was surprised by how right she was, looking up at the castle it seemed like it would have taken ages to reach it, but a mere ten minute walk did the trick just fine.

"Leave your belongings here; the caretaker will see that they are taken to your room." Professor McGonagall said motioning to a spot shortly after we entered the castle. "Please follow me to my office."

"Yes ma'am." Cassi responded as she took in the sight before her. Cassi had never seen such a beautiful place in her entire life. Almost in a trance she followed Professor McGonagall up the stairs; Cassi could not get over how beautiful this place was.

"Miss. Montgomery please take a seat." Professor McGonagall said motioning to a chair opposite her desk. "First things first, if you'll kindly put this hat on, it is the means by which we sort our students in to their respective house."

"Umm, okay." Cassi replied placing the very old hat on my head. As soon as it touched her head it was like it was speaking: You've got a good mind, a rebellious spirit, but I sense courage in you, yes you are indeed a brave girl . . . GRYFINDOR!

"Alright, that's settled then," Professor McGonagall said as she placed the hat back on its shelf. "moving right along, your mother's cousin's daughter is in the same house and year as you. It is my understanding that you will be living with her and her family during the holidays, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Cassi said just as a light knock was heard.

"Enter please." Professor McGonagall called.

"You said you'd want to see me ma'am?" A tall girl with piercing green eyes and glorious auburn hair asked.

"Yes I did Lily, this is Cassandra Montgomery, your mother's cousin's daughter, I suppose that makes the two of you second cousins. Anyway Lily, Cassandra has been sorted into your house, I trust you will be able to show her around?"

"Yes Professor. Come on Cassandra I'll take you up to the common room."

Cassi followed Lily out the door and upstairs, "I'm Cassi by the way, no one really calls me Cassandra."

"Oh awesome; is it true that you got sent here because your parents got angry?" Lily asked.

"Ya, it's pathetic really. Thanks for helping me out."

"Oh don't worry about it at all, I'm thrilled you're here; my friend left at the end of our fifth year, so I'm simply ecstatic that you're here I know we'll be the best of friends. So, tell me what you did that got your parents so angry."

"I got a tattoo." Cassi replied sheepishly.

"Oh my God, are you serious? Where?"

Checking that no one was around, Cassi pulled up the back of her shirt to reveal tattoo that sat on the small of her back.

"Did it hurt?" Lily questioned.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Cassi replied grinning. "So, where exactly is everybody?"

"Oh, most likely in the common room."

"What! Lily take me to the lavatory first so I can see myself in a mirror before I meet all these people." Cassi begged.

"You look fine, but if you insist." Lily said turning down a small hallway.

"I look dreadful!" Cassi exclaimed as she looked in the mirror. In reality that statement couldn't have been farther from the truth. Cassi studied herself in the mirror, tousled her long blonde hair, and reapplied her mascara. "Well, that's the best I can do."

"I promise you look great, let's go. I can't wait for you to meet m boyfriend." Lily said as the climbed yet another flight of stairs.

"Ohh, boyfriend tell me!" Cassi exclaimed.

"His name is James, we really just started going out, its been oh about two months. He finally grew up, you wouldn't believe what an asshole he was in the beginning, but he shaped up nicely so I figured what the hell why not give him a chance?"

"Sounds awesome. Is this is?"

"Yup, Carpi Diem, that's the password by the way." Lily commented as the portrait swung open. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang."

Halfway across the common room James Potter and Sirius Black looked up as Lily entered the common room with the new girl.  
"Look at that girl Prongs, she gorgeous." Sirius said to his best friend.

"Oh deflate your ego Padfoot, you barley know her anyways, don't go scaring her off."

"Lily who's that boy with the black hair?" Cassi asked as they entered the common room.

"The messy black hair and glasses, that's James."

"No the one next to him."

"Oh, that's Sirius Black, Cassi don't get any ideas, he's had more girlfriends than I can remember."

"So, I've had my boyfriends than I cam remember, maybe it's time I tried someone new." Cassi replied as she flashed a smile at Sirius Black.  
  
**A/N: Please read and review! Thank you so much!**


	2. It's a Pleasure to Meet You

"Hi, I'm Cassi, Cassi Montgomery," Cassi said as she sauntered up to Sirius.

"Pleasure to meet you Cassi," Sirius replied taking her hand and mockingly kissing in, "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Well Mr. Black," Cassi responded pulling her hand away, "you're going to have to do a little more than smile if you want to be kissing me or my hand." She winked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really hate these clothes, I'm gonna go change." Cassi said as she surveyed the outfit her mother had chosen, these 'Jackie Kennedy suits' were not her style in the least.

"I don't see any problem with your clothes." Sirius murmured loud enough for only James to hear.

"Come on Cassi, I show you the dormitories; see you later James." Lily beamed as she lead Anastasia up yet another flight of stairs.

"Well, well, well Padfoot it appears you have met your match." James joked as the girls disappeared from view.

"Oh don't worry Prongs; she'll be my girlfriend in no time. What's she doing coming in the middle of the year anyways?"

"All I heard from Lil is that her parents got angry and sent her over her, Cassi is Lil's second cousin."

"I wonder what she did." Sirius questioned.

"Well, subtlety has never been a characteristic of hers, just ask, she doesn't seem like the type who get mad."

"Maybe I will."

"Well, here they so Padfoot, here's your chance." James smiled as Lily entered the room.

"Hey James, Sirius, how's it going?" Cassi questioned as she settled into one of the over stuffed armchairs.

"Not bad now that you're here." Sirius ginned. Cassi in return rolled her eyes. It was at that moment that Sirius realized this girl was not another one of his fan club members, who would swoon at any second. He was gonna have to work for this girl, Sirius decided it was worth it. "So, Cassi, tell me, what brings you here in the middle of the year."

"The wrath of my parents." Cassi responded smiling.

"What did you do?"

"Well, went sent them over the edge was my tattoo, but I think the belly ring, purple hair dye, and pissing off my teachers is went sent them is what drove them too the edge. Now don't you run off getting some horrid impression of me, I've got pretty high morals and values, I just don't see how tattoos, piercings, and hair dye compromise them." Cassi replied as she twirled her now platinum hair around her index finger.

"You have a tattoo and belly ring?" Sirius questioned.

"Mmmhmm."

"Lemme see?"

"Padfoot, you're as tactless as they come!" James exclaimed hitting his friend's head. "Sorry about him Cassi."

"Don't worry about it James, I've met worse." Cassi smiled. "Alright Sirius, there you go." Cassi said as she pulled up her shirt to expose her belly button; turning around she likewise pulled up her shirt to reveal the tattoo on the small of her back.

"What does the symbol mean?" Sirius questioned referring to the Japanese Symbol on her back.

"Be true to your self."

"Fascinating! So tell me about yourself Cassi, got any siblings, pets, boyfriends?" He smirked, an awful cute smirk though in Cassi's opinion.

"I had a brother, he died though. I have a two year old Labrador; and no Sirius I have no boyfriend." Cassi ginned.

"What happened to your brother."

"Well, he went out joy riding one night with a few of his friend during the summer holidays. He and his friends had a bit too much to drink, and his friend got behind the wheel, and well . . . it was a horrible accident, they all died." Cassi finished as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Cassi." Sirius said, he really looked like he meant it to, and for that Cassi was grateful.

"Me too." James agreed.

"Oh Cassi, don't cry, I'm sorry." Lily said a she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Lil, Sirius, James. I'll be fine." She replied wiping her eyes.

"So, ahh, James where are Remus and Peter?" Lily asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Who?" Cassi inquired.

"The other two of this trouble causing team." Lily informed her as she motioned to Sirius and James.

"I think Remus is desperately trying to help Peter with his potions essay." James replied.

"Best of luck to him," Sirius chuckled, "I wouldn't fancy being the one trying to teach Peter anything."

The four of them looked up as the portrait swung open, a large, extremely large for that matter, of students walked in.

"What the hell?" Cassi questioned looking at Lily.

"Lunch probably just ended." She responded.

Most of the students took their separate paths up toward the dormitories, but about ten or so stuck around. One girl particularly who annoyed Cassi from the moment she walked it came right up to Sirius and sat on his lap.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" The brunette questioned.

"Wonderful, how are you doing sweetheart?" Sirius replied.

Cassi shot Lily a glance, thankfully Lily understood better than most people would have.

"James, do something, don't just let Cassi sit there and have to watch this after Sirius flirted shamelessly with her." Lily whispered.

"Alright Lil." He whispered back as he got up. He crossed the room and started talking to a very attractive blonde guy in Cassi opinion. "Cassi, this is Brian, he's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Brain this is Cassi, she just transferred in."

"Hey Brian!" Cassi smiled.

"Hi, has anyone showed you the grounds yet?" Brian inquired.

"No, wanna give me the tour?" She grinned.

"Absolutely, let's go." He said as he led her out, gently placing his hand on the small of her back.

As she stepped out of the portrait Cassi turned around and shot Sirius a not to friendly look, he got the message loud and clear.

James, what the hell did you do that for?" Sirius almost shouted after Amber, thankfully in Sirius's opinion, had removed herself from his lap.

"Cause she didn't need to sit around and watch you and Amber. Sirius if you like the girl that much, go for it, but don't be an ass like you tend to be with all you girls."

An hour or so later when Cassi and Brian retuned from their walk Sirius was waiting, sitting in the chair that Cassi had vacated he tried desperately to appear immersed in the book he didn't give a damn about.

"I had good time today." He heard Brian say.

"Me too." Cassi agreed.

"Well, I have to go to practice but I see you later." He replied kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright see you later." Cassi replied as Brian left. What a pompous asshole she though to herself, I've never met someone with a bigger ego. "Oh hey Sirius, loose your girlfriend?"

"More like told her to get lost, what are you doing hanging out with that ego maniac anyway?" Sirius questioned.

"Nothing, you're right though, but he's also an asshole." Cassi replied.

"So why did you hang with him then?"

"Cause you seemed detained with the chick on your lap?"

"Jealous are we Cassi?" Sirius smiled.

"I should be asking you the same question, shouldn't I Mr. Black?"

"So you like me eh?" He smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not. You're gonna have to try a little harder than that though." Cassi grinned.

"What do I have to do then?"

"I'm not worried Sirius, I know you'll think of something." Cassi replied as she walked up the stairs. Halfway up she turned around, made eye contact, and blew him a kiss. I think this guy may just be the one she though to herself as she finished climbing the stairs.

**A/N: Please take a second and review, I absolutely love hearing from you, it keeps me writing! Thanks much! **


	3. Prove It

Cassi turned over in bed after waking up for the fifth time that night, the time change refused to let her sleep. Giving into the sleeplessness, Cassi climbed silently out of bed, put on her robe, and went down to the common room. To both her shock and surprise she found Sirius on the couch immersed in a magazine of some sort.

"Hey there, do you usually read magazines in the middle of the night?" Cassi questioned as she sat next to Sirius.

"I'm assuming then, that you randomly go walking around at all hours." Sirius grinned.

"Of course I do, who doesn't? No, really, I couldn't sleep the damn time change is screwing me up." She replied.

"So, you were just going to sit down her then?" Sirius smirked.

"At the risk of sounding like a complete loser, yes."

"Well, how about this, I know that jerk already showed you the grounds, but their so much better at night. So, fancy a little midnight, or is that two a.m., stroll?" Sirius asked.

"Well, alright then Sirius, but exactly how do you plan on sneaking out?"

"That my dear, is no problem what so ever, you just wait here, I gotta go borrow something from James." Sirius replied as he went up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Minutes later he returned carrying a cloak of some sort.

"Sirius, what is that?"

"Invisibility cloak, come on I've only got one." Sirius grinned mischievously.

"Mr. Black, you never cease to amaze me." Cassi said as she climbed under the cloak.

"Alright, let's go." Sirius said as he put his arm around Cassi's waist.

"OUCH! Sirius that was my foot." Cassi hissed under the cloak as they made their way through the entrance hall.

"Oh no, are you going to be able to walk?" Sirius mocked.

"I don't know, the pain, oh the pain." Cassi joked. "They may have to chop it."

"Well, in that case . . ." Sirius began as he picked up Cassi, "I guess I'll just have to carry you."

"Sirius Black you put me down this instant!" Cassi demanded, through a smile.

"Now where is the fun in that Cas?" Sirius questioned as they made they're way on to the grounds. Pulling the cloak off Sirius stuffed it under a statue and placed his arm back around Cassi's waist.

"Oh my, the lake is gorgeous!" Cassi exclaimed as Sirius lead her toward its bank.

"Here sit down." Sirius motioned. "So Cassi, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Oh nothing really." She replied sitting next to him. Quickly Cassi realized that her thin linen rob was not enough for a British September, she shivered slightly as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Cold?" Sirius asked.

"Ya, a little." Cassi smiled.

"Here," he said taking off his sweatshirt, "put this on. So really, tell me about yourself Cassi."

"Thanks Sirius, there's not really much to tell though. How about you, got any siblings, pets, girlfriends?" Cassi winked.

Sirius chuckled, "I have an older brother, Regulus, but he's a lost cause in my mind. No pet, no girlfriend."

"Sorry about your brother, so Amber, she's what then?"

"Just a girl." Sirius said trying to sound egotistical. "So tell me Cassi, leave anyone behind in America?"

"No not really, a few old boyfriends and such, but it's nothing to cry over."

"What about your mum and dad? I'm sure they're sorry you left."

"Oh I don't know anymore, "Cassi sighed, "ever since Scott, my brother, died they've been different, distant even. I don't know, and frankly I don't care either. My parents and I were like oil and vinegar; they sent me to finishing school and had a coming out party for me for Christ sake!"

"You, in finishing school?" Sirius laughed. "That's funny even to think about. What's a coming out party though?"

"They're stupid really, basically when you turn sixteen your parents 'present' you to society."

"Doesn't sound like your thing, and you went along with it" Sirius asked.

"Oh in my own unique way, I got so many piercings the week before I though my parents were going to have a heart attack." Cassi laughed remembering the moment.

"What exactly did you pierce?"

"Oh, I got four holes in one ear and three in the other, my nose, and my tongue."

"Bet that went over well."

"Oh ya, I was only grounded for what a month and a half, but trust me it was totally worth it. So tell me about your parents." Cassi grinned.

"There's really not that much to tell. They're both magical, and work for the ministry, that's about as much contact I have, or care to have with my parents." Sirius said in tone that signaled to Cassi he didn't want to talk about his family anymore. "So, your parents, both magical or what?"

"My mom is, my dad's a muggle." Cassi replied.

"Very cool, so what does your dad do?" Sirius inquired.

"He's a senator."

"That's sort of like the House of Commons, right?"

"Ya, basically."

"So," Sirius began as the two of them sat on the couch in the Gryffindor tower as the sun came up, "do you like me now?"

"I think I just may Mr. Black?"

"Is that so?"

"Mmmhmm." Cassi smiled. "Do you fancy me too then Sirius?"

"Cas, I believe I do." Sirius replied.

"I had fun tonight," Cassi grinned.

"Did you now? Cause I recall that is almost exactly what you said to Brian."

"Well I'm not lying this time. If I was lying I wouldn't be sitting next to you on the couch."

"How do I really know you're not lying?" Sirius smirked.

"Oh, I see, I have to prove to you I'm telling you the truth?" Cassi smiled.

"Yes, I believe that is the very least you could do." Sirius joked.

"Well Sirius, how would you like me to prove it to you?" Cassi asked smiling.

"To quote you, 'I'm sure you'll think of something'." Sirius mocked.

"Well, well, well." Cassi joking thought. "I could, well no that wouldn't work, hmm, neither would that, oh that's good, no I don't think so . . ."

"Make up your mind!" Sirius joked. "Or I think I may just have to make it up for you?"

"And you think you know what I want?" Cassi grinned.

"Oh I think I may just have an idea."

"Tell me then."

"You see," Sirius said as he leaned in closer, "it is far better if I just show you." He smiled.

"Show me?"

"Yes, show you." He said as he leaned in and started kissing her.  
  
**A/N: Please take a second and review, I absolutely love hearing from you, it keeps me writing! Thanks much!**


	4. Apologies and Detention

When Cassi awoke hours later in bed, it took her a second to remember why she was so happy. A smile spread across her face when she remember her morning with Sirius.

"Well, I say, it's about time you woke up Cassi." Lily said as Cassi jumped.

"Oh," Cassi mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, "hey there Lily, how's it going?"

"Not bad, I should be asking you the same question. Maybe, I should be asking why you're just waking up." Lily beamed.

"Oh well, you know the time change and stuff." Lily muttered.

"Right, so I assume the reason Sirius is still asleep, is the time change to?" Lily inquired.

"All of the sudden I'm supposed to know why Sirius over slept." Cassi smirked as she climbed out of bed and opened her trunk.

"Oh I think you know." Lily smiled as she started to leave. "I'll meet you downstairs Cassi."  
  
Cassi mumbled something under her breath as she pulled on one of her favorite outfits, light stonewashed jeans with pre put in holes, and a black shirt with purple writing and glitter. She studied herself in the full length mirror and was satisfied with what she saw; her long platinum hair was failing hap hazardly down her back and Cassi decided that makeup was simply a waste of time today. "Hey Lily, James, what's going on?" Cassi smiled as she entered the common room.

"Hey Lily, James, what's going on?" Cassi smiled as she entered the common room.

"Not much Cassi, you're up late." James stated.

"Well James, the time change you know . . ." Cassi grumbled.

"Oh of course, so it's simply a mere coincidence that Sirius is still asleep too?" James smirked.

"Oh shut it James!" Cassi joked. "I have no idea why Sirius is still asleep."

"That's not what Sirius implied." James replied.

"Well, umm, never mind that . . ." Cassi stammered.

"Right, Cassi whatever you say." James grinned. "Why don't you go wake Sirius up."

"Can I do that? Go into the boy's dorm?"

"Ya, boys can't go into the girls' though." James replied. "Don't ask." He finished seeing her confused expression.

"Umm, alright then, I guess I'll go wake Sirius up." Cassi hesitated as she climbed the stairs to the boy's dorm. As she climbed the stairs to the dormitory Cassi wondered exactly how she was going to wake Sirius up. Cassi shut the questioning voice up in her head as she reminded herself this was nothing to even think about worrying about. "Sirius," Cassi said as she shook him, "wake up, come on its late, get up."

"What the hell?" He muttered. "This better be damn important. Shit why is it so bright." He continued as he buried his face deeper in the pillow.

"Hey now, I don't exactly think that's the greeting I deserve." Cassi joked.

"Oh, Cas, it's you. What's the big idea?" Sirius smiled, sitting up in bed.

"I have to have a reason to wake you up now?" Cassi questioned?

"I don't know, I think you owe me an apology though." He smirked.

"Come downstairs Sirius and tell me where I can find food, and I'll consider the apology." Cassi said going back downstairs, Sirius not far behind.

"Come on Cas, I'll take you down to the hall for some food." Sirius said as he entered the common room. "Hey James, Lily, what have you got planned today?"

"Oh I don't Sirius." James winked.

"Okay then, see you guys later." Sirius responded, as he put his arm around Cassi's waist and led her out of the common room.

"So Mr. Black, one kiss, and you're putting your arm around me are you?" Cassi smirked.

"Damn straight." He grinned. "About the apology you owe me . . ."

"You get me food first Sirius"

"Alright, alright here we are." He said as he lead her into the hall.

"So, I owe you an apology?" Cassi grinned as the two of them left the hall.

"Yes Miss. Montgomery you do."

"Well Sirius . . ." Cassi said as she stopped in the corridor and leaned against the wall, what should I do.

"Nope, you gotta come up with it all by yourself young lady." He grinned as he placed his arm above her head against the wall and faced her.

"Hmm, well then . . . if I have to do everything." Cassi finished as she kissed Sirius.

"Ahh hemm," Someone cleared their throat minutes later causing both Cassi and Sirius to jump, "Mr. Black, and Miss. Montgomery, what is going on here?" A very angry Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, you see Professor, it was like, ahh well." Sirius stuttered.

"Of course I understand. Mr. Black, Miss. Montgomery, please follow me." Professor McGonagall said, not looking the least bit understanding in the least.

The three of them finally ended up in McGonagall's office. Cassi stood next to Sirius across from Professor McGonagall, mildly paying attention. Every now and then she picked up words, "irresponsible" more lecturing, "bad example", some rambling, "detention."

"Your detentions will be served tomorrow night, under my supervision, since obviously the two of you don't seem to behave well alone, furthermore because of this I will be taking measures to make sure neither one of you is able to enter the others dorm, and finally if this occurs again rest assured I will be writing both of your parents. Off with you, seven tomorrow night here, don't even think about being late."

"Yes ma'am." They both muttered as the exited.

"That was greatly amusing!" Cassi exclaimed after they were well on their way to the common room.

"Very, did you see her face, it was priceless." Sirius laughed. "Hey," Sirius said looking at Cassi, "What happened to all those piercings you told me about?"

"Oh, I let most of them close after my coming out, they were only to spite my parents. I think most of my ears are still open, but the others were just annoying in the end."

"Cool, any other secrets?"

"Oh I have plenty secrets, but I'm not going to just tell you all my secrets." Cassi winked. "Don't worry, all in good time."

More than twenty-four hours later, Cassi and Sirius sat in Professor McGonagall's office cleaning animal cages.

"Well, see if I ever kiss you again Sirius." Cassi joked as she whispered to Sirius.

"Oh Cassi, you know you can't resist me." He joked back.

"Excuse me!" Professor McGonagall barked. "Absolutely no talking!"

Two and a half hours later the pair exited the office and headed back to the common room.

"That was certainly fun." Cassi grinned as she allowed her hand to brush past Sirius's.

"Of course it was, Professor McGonagall and detention. What could possible be more fun?" He replied, as he took Cassi's hand. "So, Cassi, think you could deal with going out with me?"

"Oh I think I could manage somehow." Cassi smiled.

"Well it's settled then, I'd kiss you now, but God knows we'd have a week of detention." Sirius replied squeezing her hand.

"Then you owe me on once we're safely back in the common room." Cassi smiled as she leaned on Sirius.

**A/N: Please take a second and review, I absolutely love hearing from you, it keeps me writing! Thanks much! I want to thank unforgiven, ali, Sweet 16 Movie Buff, madderthanyou, Star of the Muses, starryiceangel, and CertificateOfAuthenticity!! Thank you guys so much! I highly recommend all these authors' wonderful stories**


	5. But I Love you

"Sirius Black," Cassi bellowed across the courtyard, "there are not enough words in the world to describe the hatred I feel for you right now! Four God damn months and this is how you thank me? Kissing some chick! Disappearing on our anniversary! You have got to be the biggest asshole that ever set foot on this earth!"

"Cas, sweetheart," Sirius called running after her, "let me explain, please you know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I don't think I know you at all Sirius! Do me a favor and leave me the hell alone." Cassi screamed as she ran through the doors of the castle.

"Cassi!" Sirius shouted. "Please Cassi."

"No Sirius! I thought I told you to leave me alone! Do you not understand plain and simple English, besides I'm sure Amber, Christie, Jessica, or whatever her name is wouldn't mind taking my place." Cassi yelled as she climbed up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"Cassi, I don't want anyone else! I love you!"

"Ya, well it's a little late for that, and if you loved me why the hell were you kissing that bimbo."

"Cassi she kissed me! Please listen to me!"

"No Sirius now please just leave me alone." Cassi said as tears welled in her eyes. As soon as she entered the room she through herself on the bed and buried her head deep into the pillow and cried.

"Cassi," a soft voice whispered, "Cassi its Lily."

"Hey, Lily, how's it going?" Cassi asked forcing a smile.

"I'm good, Cassi you don't look so good."

"Lily if I look like shit just tell me I look like shit."

"How are you doing?" Lily smiled.

"I guess you know, is that what you're implying?" Cassi asked.

"Cassi, when you yell something across the courtyard everyone is going to know."

"Well, yes I suppose I should have known that. Where is the sorry ass?"

"Unfortunately for you he's camping out in the common room. Cassi, he told me what happens, I believe him too." Lily sort of smiled.

"I don't care what he says Lily! He kissed another girl on our anniversary!" Cassi said getting steamed.

"I know Cassi, but the girl, Nikki, it's totally like her to do something like this, go off and kiss Sirius. She has a horrible reputation." Lily said trying to calm her friend down.

"What house is she in, what year?"

"Ravenclaw, our year." Lily said reluctantly handing over the information.

"That little slut!" Cassi muttered.

"Don't you go doing anything stupid Cassi; you don't want to get landed in any more detentions." Lily grinned.

"Don't you worry about what I may or may not do, I'm hungry lets go get some dinner." Cassi said standing up and brushing her hair.

"Cassi, didn't you hear me, Sirius is in the common room." Lily stated.

"Of course I heard you Lily, but just because Sirius is sitting down there is in to way shape or form going to keep me from getting food when I am hungry. He can sit at the bottom of the stairs all day for all I care." Cassi said as she marched down the stairs.

"Cassi . . ." Sirius said as she entered.

"Drop dead." Cassi shot back as she stormed out of the common room with Lily, glanced back at Sirius and gave him a kind smile. "Lily, point this little bitch out to me when you see her."

"Cassi, not until you calm down, besides, knowing Nikki she'll find you first if she wants to." Lily said, stilling trying to calm her friend down.

"If you say so." Cassi responded as they entered the hall. Cassi was shocked by how fast information actually traveled. People were either giving her sympathetic glances or shooting her the it-serves-you-right look.

"Hey Cassi," Remus greeted her as he sat down opposite her, "how are you doing?"

"I'll be fine thanks Remus. Oh the asshole, he has some nerve." Cassi sad as she looked toward the entrance to the hall, Sirius had just sauntered in with James.

"Sorry Cassi, James and Sirius, well you know the two of them they go everywhere together." Lily sighed.

"Don't worry about Lily. I've dealt with bigger assholes than him, you forget my dad's a politician."

"Hey there, Remus, Lily darling, Cassi." James smiled as he and Sirius sat down. "Sorry dear," he whispered to Cassi, "well, you understand don't you."

"Don't worry James; I am in to way shape or form mad at you." Cassi smiled.

"Hey sweetheart." Sirius grinned.

"Have you no dignity Sirius!" Cassi hissed hoping not to cause a seen. "Would you just leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you nothing!"

"Cassi, please, just give me a chance."

"No Sirius, and thank you, you have managed to kill my appetite." Cassi said as she stood up from the table.

"Cassi!" Sirius called after her.

"No Sirius!" She shouted back not even turning around.

Cassi woke before the rest of her dorm a week later, thank God it was Friday; hoping that she would be able to avoid any awkward meetings with Sirius. She silently moved around the room changing into her robs, and then climbed down the stairs to breakfast. She was relieved to see James was already sitting at the table, alone thankfully.

"Hey James, how are you doing?" Cassi smiled.

"Good, how are you holding up Cassi?" James asked.

"Oh don't worry about me James. Where is he?"

"Sleeping I assume. You know he barley makes it to the first class of the day on time."

"Ya, so why are you up so early." Cassi questioned as she buttered a piece of toast.

"Just woke up early." He grinned. "Hey, let's take that to go." He suggested, as the hall as quickly filling up.

"Alright then." Cassi agreed.

"Cassi, I think it really was an accident," James started as they walked back up to the castle after doing three laps around the lake, "Sirius really does care for you, I'm sure Lil told you, that Nikki girl has a really bad reputation."

"Thanks James I know that and I'm starting to believe it may have been an accident, I'm really not ready to hear anything from him right now. I love him too, but don't you dare tell him that. He just has to earn back me and my trust; you forget he disappeared on our anniversary."

"I think he had a good reason for that Cassi." James smiled as they entered their History of Magic classroom.

"All in good time James, I'm still really hurt right now though." Cassi smiled as she took her seat near the back.

Cassi tried desperately to take notes during the yet again incredibly boring lecture, but he mind just wouldn't allow he to focus. Her eyes kept drifting to Sirius, who was sitting two seats up and one row over. He didn't look the same to Cassi, he looked crushed. His dark hair still hung gracefully in front of his eyes, but those eyes seemed to have lost their mischievous look behind them. Cassi silently debated the entire situation over with herself. She did believe that the kiss had been an accident, but she couldn't get over it. In her heart Cassi knew she loved Sirius, that he was the one. Taking him back would be so against her image, not that image had ever been that important, but she didn't want to seem like the type who just took her boyfriend back. Cassi sighed rather loudly to herself; she made an agreement with herself, she'd take Sirius back, but he'd have to earn it. Knowing she couldn't just do this and be totally unfair to him, she decided to implore the help James Potter. She pulled out a clean piece of parchment and began to write a note to James.

_ James,  
I do believe you, Sirius, Lily, and just about everyone else. I do love Sirius. I want him back, just tell him that. Tell him "I know he'll find a way to set it all right again, I'm waiting, whenever he is ready." Thank you for everything James.  
Cassi  
_  
**A/N: Please take a second and review, I absolutely love hearing from you, it keeps me writing! Thanks much! I want to thank madderthanyou, unforgiven, and Sweet 16 Movie Buff, for their wonderful reviews. **


	6. Drama

Cassi entered the hall later that day for dinner with Lily, no sooner had the two of them entered than a girl with fiery red hair approached the both of them.

"You Cassandra Montgomery?" She asked staring at Cassi

"That's right, my friends call me Cassi, but you can continue to call me Cassandra, and if you really piss me off you'll find yourself calling me Miss. Montgomery. You must me Nikki." Cassi hissed.

"It's Nicola to you." The girl shot back,

"Well, Nicola," Cassi smirked, "what can I do for you. You better have a damn good reason for keeping me from my dinner."

"I just wanted to set the record straight." Nikki glared.

"Last time I checked we didn't have a record," Cassi retorted, glancing around she noticed a small audience had gathered.

"Oh shut it, I just wanted to make sure you and Sirius are over with."

"Sirius and I are not over until it's a mutual decision between him and I and last time I checked it wasn't. Enlighten me why exactly do you give a damn." Cassi snapped.

"Cause Cassandra, he's gonna be mine, so why don't you do everyone a favor and except that it's over." She barked.

"Maybe you've been stuck in your world of butterflies and getting your way for to long but he's mine so you're gonna have to deal with the harsh reality that you're nothing in this picture. Furthermore, you owe me a big ass thank you." Cassi glared.

"What the hell, what did you ever do for me?"

"I didn't kill you when you kissed my boyfriend! But now, you're starting to make me whish I had." Cassi shot.

"I'm supposed to thank you for not having the guts to hurt me." Nikki grinned.

"I swear to God, you little-" Cassi didn't even finished as she lunged at Nikki, however she didn't make it to the girl. James had grabbed her firmly around the waist.

"Cassi let it go, come on I said lets go." He said pulling her robes

"Let me go James, she asked for it!" Cassi said struggling to release herself. As she watched Nikki laugh. "You little asshole, you don't know how lucky you are."

"Why cause 'big brother' intervened." She glared.

Cassi wasn't aware of escaping James grasp, but before she knew it she and Nikki were being pulled up off the ground and looking in to the faces of a very angry Professor McGonagall. "Ladies come with me please." She said as she started walking. "Under most circumstances I would be putting both of you in detention, however, seeing that you seemed to have punished each other and that I must be out of my mind, I will merely take 25 points from each of your houses. Now both of you listen to me," she continued, "you are free to go, but if I ever see such conduct from you ladies your punishment will be far worse. Miss. Montgomery this is warning number two the next time you behave out of line I will have no choice to contact your parents."

Cassi trudged up the stairs to the girls' dormitory later that night, glad she hadn't run into Sirius, or anyone else for that matter. Stopping in front of the mirror Cassi surveyed the damage Nikki had managed to inflict. It wasn't to bad, some scratches, a split lip, and a slightly bruised eye, nothing she hadn't run across before. Reluctantly she climbed into bed and gave into the sleepiness.

When Cassi woke up the following morning, she found it somewhat difficult to open her right eye. Shrugging it off as another battle scar she climbed out of bed and went down to the common room.

"That's quite the shiner you got there Cassi." Remus grinned.

"Ya, well all I can say is that I hope she came off worse than I did." Cassi smirked.

"Don't worry she did." Lily replied.

"Where is Sirius?" Cassi asked as she sat down.

"Miss him do you?" James smirked. "As funny as it may seem, I think he's in the library. Yes Cassi, I passed the message to him. This is for you." He finished as he passed her a note.

"Thanks." Cassi said as she took the note from James and opened it.

_ Cassi  
Sweetheart, again, I am incredibly sorry for what happened last week. You have to believe me; I would never do anything to hurt you. I know your still not comfortable talking right now, just send a message via James, Lily, or Remus, whatever you want darling.  
All my love,  
Sirius_  
  
"Umm, alright, thanks James. Lily wanna come get some food with me, please?" Cassi said in a tone that hopefully conveyed to Lily that she need to talk to her.

"Sure Cassi let's go." Lily replied as she kissed James and headed out with Cassi. "So what's up, what do you need to talk about, Sirius?"

"Ya, I'm so confused on what I should do right now." Cassi sighed.

"I don't understand where the confusion is, you believe him and want him back, and he wants you back." Lily replied.

"It's just that, well," Cassi stammered, "I don't just wanna take him back and look like the girl who takes her man back no matter what he does; I don't wanna come off like a total bitch though either. I just want to seem a little hard to get ya know?"

"Ya, I get what you're saying. To be honest Cassi, I mean you've been playing hard to get since Nikki kissed him." Lily answered. "But, I suppose, well, I could tell Sirius that for you, so at least he knows you want him."

"Oh Lily, thank you so much! Go talk to him now please! I'll go and start studying for exams or something." Cassi beamed as she hugged her cousin.

"Alright, fine, I'll go now. Stay in the common room, alright?" Lily smiled as she walked off toward the library.  
  
Sirius glanced up from his potions essay as he saw Lily walk into the library; he desperately hoped that she was bringing news from Cassi.

"Hey there Lily, what's up?" He asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I talked to Cassi . . ." Lily started as she told Sirius what Cassi had told her.

"So what am I supposed to do then Lil?" Sirius questioned after Lily had finished.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure Sirius, but you and I both know that she's stubborn as hell; you're gonna have to work hard." Lily sighed.

"So what do I do, flowers, candy . . . what?" Sirius pressed.

"Those are good, but I get the feeling she wants you to in a sense 'court' her. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so, I need to surprise her and stuff, right?"

"Exactly, tell you what, James, Remus and I will help you. Don't worry Sirius, you'll get her back." Lily smiled.  
  
**A/N: Please take a second and review, I absolutely love hearing from you, it keeps me writing! Thanks much! I want to thank unforgiven the wonderful review. **


	7. Lunch and Tears

When Cassi woke up the next morning she found a note and flowers sitting next to her bed table. Rubbing her eyes, this caused her right one to hurt more, Cassi ripped open the note.  
  
_ Cassi  
Sweetheart, meet me by the lake where we first walked around noon.  
All my love,  
Sirius  
_  
Cassi fumbled for her watch and checked the time, the Mickey Mouse hands told her it was slightly past eleven. She pulled on a pair of jean capri pants with, despite the fact that she knew better that to risk exposing her shoulder, a halter top, threw her long platinum hair, and put on a touch of make up. When she made her way downstairs she was surprised to find only James sitting in the common room.

"Hey there!" He smiled.

"Ahh, hey there James, what's up? Where are Lily and Remus?" Cassi questioned as she fell into her favorite arm chair.

"Oh I don't know. What's that in your hand?" James asked.

"A note from Sirius," she smirked, "not that you would know anything about it."

"And what does he want?"

"I'm meeting him at the lake at noon." Cassi smiled

"Right, tell me Cassi why you are making this such a challenge for him." James inquired.

"I'm not making it challenging per say; I just want him to appreciate me for me, and realize that not every girl just falls for him. Plus I want him to sweat it out a little." Cassi smiled.

"You're evil you know that right?" James joked.

"Oh of course, you're not the first one to say that." Cassi beamed as she pulled her hair over her left shoulder, leaving her right one bare.

"What's that?" James asked as he pointed to a series of scares on Cassi right shoulder blade and back.

"Nothing James, absolutely nothing at all." Cassi stammered as she quickly pulled her hair back into place.

"They look pretty bad." James said looking concerned. "Are you sure their nothing Cassi."

"James, I didn't do that to myself, and I have had them for quite sometime. Please just let it go." Cassi implored.

"I will for now Cassi, but just because if you don't get going now you're going to be late for Sirius." James smiled.

"Thanks James, I'll see you later, and I would appreciate if you didn't mention that you saw these alright." Cassi smiled.

"Don't worry Cassi your secret is safe." James replied as Cassi made her way out.

As she crossed the courtyard and made her way to the lake Cassi ran her hand over the scars on her back; as she did a small shiver ran up her spine. Unlike other bruises, these were not battle scars; they were a horrible reminder of stupidity. The doctors and healers had told her that with time they may fade but there was no guarantee. Cassi remembered when they had told her that, after she had finally woken up after three days.

Pushing the horrible memories out of her head Cassi smiled as she walked toward the spot where Sirius was leaning against a tree, looking incredibly sexy in Cassi's opinion. Cassi tired not to look excited as she approached him, even though on the inside she was incredibly happy to see him again.

"Hey the Cas." He smiled

"Hey Sirius how's it going?" Cassi returned the smile.

"Better now that you're finally talking to me. Come on sit down."

"What are we doing Sirius?" Cassi asked as she followed orders, for the first time in her life, and sat down.

"Well, I don't know particularly, however, I did think lunch may be mildly appropriate." Sirius smiled, and looking particularly proud of himself, as he pulled out two butterbeers and sandwiches

Cassi grinned as she took a bite of the sandwich, it was better than she had expected, somehow Sirius never seemed like much of a cook to her.

"Not bad." She smiled.

"Good, so, tell me, what has been going on." He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Cassi, you know, what's going on between us now?"

"Sirius, you kissed someone and disappeared on our anniversary, I was hurt, really hurt." Cassi said as she bite her lip.

"Cas, Hun, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Lily told you Nikki kissed me, didn't she?" Sirius replied, looking incredibly sweet.

"Ya, she did, and I believe it to Sirius, it's just it still hurt, whether you meant for it to happen or not, besides where were you that day?"

"I was out getting your anniversary present." He beamed.

"Oh, Sirius," Cassi began, she felt like shit, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I was jealous, oh God I'm an ass."

"Don't worry about it Cas." He grinned. "So, are you going to take me back?"

"I think I will, let's walk Sirius." She said standing up.

He took her hand as they started to walk around the lake. Cassi enjoyed the time, she felt like she could really talk to him. She felt the final connection between her and Sirius; she knew he was the one. Cassi smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, however silently she was afraid he'd put his arm around he shoulders and feel the scars. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, it was the first time she ever believed in love; and while it sounded mushy when she thought about it, almost against her rebellious attitude, Cassi decided it was finally okay to let her defenses down and let herself be loved.

As the two of them walked hand and hand back to the castle Cassi subconsciously tossed her hair twisted it and let it fall again. As soon as she felt her hair fall against her shoulders Cassi knew she had made a mistake. She wanted to kick herself in the shins, but she knew she wasn't anywhere near that coordinated.

"Cas, what's that on your shoulder?" Sirius asked as he stopped on the stairs to the castle.

"Nothing Sirius, nothing at all, don't worry about it." Cassi stammered for the second time that day, as she tugged on Sirius's hand trying to lead him into the castle.

"Don't think so Cas, come on sit down." He commanded in a concerned voice.

"Sirius," she began as she sat down, "this is ridiculous, please let's go inside." Cassi pleaded.

"No Cassandra," he said firmly, "let me see your shoulder."

"Fine then," she shot back as she turned her back to him and pulled her hair up, "happy now?"

"How did you get these?" he asked as he ran his hand over her right shoulder and back.

"It was an accident Sirius. Please let it go. It's not a big deal." Cassi said trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Cas, sweetheart, it has to be a big deal if you're crying, come on Hun, what happened?" He asked soothingly.

"Sirius, it was stupid, we were all stupid, alright?" Cassi said crying.

"Who was stupid sweetheart?" Sirius asked as he wrapped his arm around Cassi.

"All of us," she sniffled, "we were just idiots."

"What happened Cassi, what accident?" Sirius replied stroking her hair.

"My brother's accident," She cried, "all of them, gone."

"You were in the accident with your brother and his friends? What happened."

"Scott, his friends, me, and Alex my boyfriend, went to a pa-pa-rty." Cassi stammered as she wiped the tears from her face. "Last summer, we all ended up drunk, Jeff, Sc-Scott's friend, said he was okay to drive." Cassi cried as she buried her head in Sirius's chest. "He ran off the road, they all died, all of them, but me. Why did I live when they died? How is that fair, why me, why couldn't I die too? I hate it, everyday; to see my parents look at me and wish I was Scott, why couldn't I just have died too!"

"Cassi, it's okay." Sirius said as he hugged her. "It'll be okay."

"Thanks Sirius." Cassi smiled as she wiped her eyes and stood up. "Let's go in now." She finished as she took his hand and leaned in to him.

"You gonna be ok." Sirius asked as they walked up the Grand Stair case.

"I have you Sirius, of course I'll be alright." Cassi smiled.

"I love you Cassi."

"I love you too Sirius. When is our next Hogsmead trip?" Cassi beamed.

"Next weekend, why?"

"I think I need a new tattoo." Cassi smirked as they entered the common room.

"Maybe I'll get on too then." Sirius winked.

**A/N: A special thank you too: Yugislittlechic, Star of the Muses, and madderthanyou for their fabulous reviews. This chapter was a little different, I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Much love!!!**


	8. Tattoo and Summer Surprises

"Okay," Cassi smiled at Sirius as the two of them walked into Hogsmead with James and Lily, "it's agreed right, no corny tattoos, like names or anything like that until we're like married or something."

"Alright Love, lets get this over with." He smiled as he took her by the hand and the two of them walked to get their tattoos.

"That one, that's what I want." Cassi said as he pointed toward a picture of an intertwined sun and moon. "Which one are you getting Sirius?"

"I think I'm settling on the arm band." He smiled. "Where are you getting your put?"

"I think I'll have it done on my left shoulder blade. What do you think?" Cassi grinned as she situated her self in the chair.

"It's fabulous."

"Alright here we go Miss." The artist said as he prepared to start.

"Okay." Cassi winced as she took Sirius's hand. She flinched as she felt the man place the instrument against her skin. Then the pain started, instinctively she squeezed Sirius's hand and bite her lip. Cassi gave a loud sigh as the man told her he was finished. "Alright tough guy, your turn." Cassi smiled at Sirius.

"After the pain you just inflicted upon my hand I can deal with anything." He smirked.

"You're telling me, after going through that pain once you wanted to do it again." Sirius gapped at his girlfriend.

"Sirius, there are a lot of things that are painful that happen more than once." Cassi grinned. "Come on lets go meet up with James and Lily." She finished as they walked toward Three Broomsticks.

"Sirius, Cassi, over here!" Lily called across the noisy pub.

"Hey Lil, James, what's up?" Sirius grinned as he sat down next to Cassi.

"Just talking about our holiday plans." James smiled. "How bout it then lets see the tattoos."

"Oh fine then." Cassi beamed as she pulled her hair over her right shoulder to reveal her tattoo.

"Oh, Cassi I love it!" Lily exclaimed. "How about yours Sirius?"

"There you go." He smirked as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal his arm band.

"Not bad Padfoot." James smiled.

"So what were you guys thinking about for summer plans?" Sirius asked as he sipped his butterbeer.

"We're not really sure," James began, "you're staying with me aren't you Sirius?"

"Ya, if you'll have me." Sirius replied. "You're staying with Lily aren't you sweetheart?"

"Ya, damn parents, nothing personal Lil." Cassi mumbled.

"Don't worry about Cassi." Lily smiled.

"Hey," Cassi exclaimed as a thought came to her, "have any of you ever been to America?"

When the four of them returned to the common room hours later Cassi sat down with a piece of parchment and decided to plead with her parents.  
  
_ Dear Mum and Daddy,  
I am having a wonderful time at Hogwarts, and Lily is absolutely wonderful! I miss you both very much. Lily, her boyfriend James and my boyfriend Sirius have never been to America and would love the opportunity to visit. I was wondering if you would consider allowing the four of us to come stay with you for some of the holiday. I would love to see you both; I know you will love all of my friends! Please write me back at your earliest convince.  
Love,  
Cassandra Emma  
_

"That doesn't sound like you at all." Sirius chuckled as he read the letter over Cassi's shoulder.

"Well, it's not supposed to Sirius, it's supposed to sound like Cassandra Emma Montgomery, Senator Montgomery's daughter; not Cassi Montgomery hell raiser." Cassi smiled as she tied the letter to her owl and watched it fly into the night sky.

"Do you think they'll say yes?" Sirius asked as he wrapped his arm around Cassi.

"I think they may, but not cause they want to see me. It's a reelection year for my dad, and they always liked to parade me around so I think for that reason they may say yes." Cassi said as she rested her head on Sirius's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Cassi, sweetie, wake up," Sirius said shaking her gently, "your owls back."

"Mmmhmm, thanks baby," Cassi said as she picked her head up off Sirius's shoulder and blinked in the morning light, "thanks Kit." Cassi said as she pulled the letter off her owl's leg and opened in, holding it so Sirius could read it too.  
  
_Dearest Cassandra Emma,  
Darling, your father and I are thrilled that you and your friends want to visit us, we would love to see you. I have been in touch with Cecilia, Lily's mum, and she thinks it is a wonderful cultural experience. Please make sure that your gentlemen friends obtain permission from their parents and know where to reach them. We will expect you as soon as term ends. Remember dear, you will have certain duties that you must attend to while you are here.  
Love,  
Mum  
  
P.S. I have enclosed a news paper clipping, I'm sure you are as proud of your father as I am._

"What the hell is she talking about?" Cassi mumbled as she pulled the news paper clipping open. "No damn way!" Cassi shouted as she saw the news head line. "What the hell! They never even told me they were thinking about this!" she continued as she held the article for Sirius to read.  
  
**Senator Climbs in the Polls, Victory within Reach**  
_Senator Montgomery had risen another 5 points in the past month to take a large lead against him competitor for the presidency of the United States . . . ._  
  
Cassi didn't even bother to finish the article before she threw it in the fire; she couldn't believe the nerve of her parents, to do this completely behind her back.

"Cas, honey, calm down." Sirius said sensing her temper rising.

"I hate them so much!" Cassi fumed. "Oh the nerve of them."

"Hey Cassi what's the noise about?" James smirked as he came downstairs.

"My parents, they're being there usual selves; however on the upside we're all invited for the summer." Cassi sort of grinned.

"Well that's good then, I'm assuming you didn't mention your new tattoo." James grinned,

"I don't want to be killed." Cassi joked. "Shit our exams start tomorrow don't they?"

"Ya haven't studied have you?" Sirius said.

"No and defiantly not planning on it. Come on lets go get some food, and enjoy the day." Cassi grinned as she took Sirius by the hand.

"Well thank God that is all over with, I failed but who gives a damn!" Cassi exclaimed as the four of them exited their last exam.

"Hey Cas, come with me for a minute." Sirius said taking her by the hand and leading her away from the group and toward the courtyard.

"What's up Sirius?" Cassi smiled as they stopped by the steps.

"Well," Sirius smiled as held a small box in his hand, "I never gave you your anniversary present." He smiled as he handed her the box.

"Oh my God Sirius!" Cassi gasped as she opened the box to find a ruby ring. "Sirius it's gorgeous, I love it!" She said hugging him.

"This, is a promise ring." He said as he placed it on her finger. "A promise that one day I'm going to replace this with a different kind of ring."

"I love you Sirius." Cassi beamed

'I love you too." He said as he started kissing her.  
  
**Please take a moment and review, and a fabulous thank you to everyone who has, you guys are more help than you know!**


	9. Meet the Montgomery's

"Sirius! James!" Cassi exclaimed as the two of them walked down the stairs ready to leave. "You can't look like then when you meet my parents." Cassi smiled as she looked at the two boys dressed in jeans and t-shirts.

"Shit, look at you! Miss. Prim and proper!" Sirius joked as he looked at Cassi dressed in a pink tweed suit with sheer tights, white Mary Jane's, and her blonde hair twisted in a sleek knot.

"Is that you Lily?" James asked as he stared at his girlfriend who was wearing a matching blue tweed, with her hair in a French braid.

"Yes James, and Cassis right you two cant go looking like that." Lily smiled.

"Well what are we supposed to wear then?" Sirius questioned.

"You have muggle clothes don't you?" Cassi asked.

"Well, yes." James replied.

"Okay well you need a pair of khakis and a dress shits at the very least." Cassi smirked.

"You're kidding right?" Sirius gaped.

"No Sirius, I don't joke when it comes to my parents, do you have those clothes?" Cassi questioned.

"Yes, but . . ." Sirius started.

"No excuses go change! Both of you, and hurry, now!" Cassi exclaimed.

"Better?" Sirius grumbled as he and James walked down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Much, don't you look all pulled together. See it's not so bad." Cassi said surveying James and Sirius who looked pretty good.

"Yes it is." Sirius mumbled. "So what do we call your parents?"

"You and James will have to call Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, and Lil can call them Aunt Crystal and Uncle Shawn." Cassi smiled. "Ok I'll go first then Sirius, and then Lil and James." Cassi said as she stepped in to the fire. "Montgomery household!" She shouted.

Cassi stood up outside her family's fireplace and stood silently; knowing her parents would arrive soon. A few seconds later, Sirius appeared in the fireplace followed by Lily, who was followed by James. Cassi straightened herself up as she heard the sound of her mother's heals clicking on the hard wood floor.

"Cassandra Emma," Her mother beamed as she politely hugger her daughter, "my dear how are you."

"Fine mother, how are you?" Cassi smiled as she kissed her mother on both cheeks. "Hi Daddy," she continued smiling, "how are you." As she hugged him.

"Wonderful Cassandra Emma." He grinned as he kissed her on the forehead.

"These are my friends," Cassi beamed gesturing toward three, "Mum, Daddy, this is Sirius Black my boyfriend, this is Lily and her boyfriend James Potter."

"It is wonderful to meet you all; please sit Lizabeth will be brining tea in." Cassi's mother said gesturing toward the plush sofas and chairs in the family room. "Now, as I am sure you all know by now, Cassandra Emma's father is running for the presidency, thus there are certain behavioral issues we need to address." Mrs. Montgomery began as she pursed her lips. "I am we aware that you are teenagers and need both your space and freedom, however, I must impress upon you that you actions, especially yours Cassandra Emma, will be closely watched and scrutinized by the media and public. I have no doubt you will behave appropriately. Furthermore, Cassandra Emma, you will have certain duties to attend to, don't roll your eyes at me young lady, there are not that many. Now the car and driver are at your disposal, I have made up the guest suite for Sirius and James. If you'll excuse us, we have campaign business to attend to; we'll be back late tonight. Goodbye Darling." Mrs. Montgomery finished as she stood up and headed out with her husband.

"Well, thank God that's over." Cassi said as she stood up and let her hair down. "Oh, don't worry about the tea Lizabeth, thank you. Come on I'll take you guys up stairs." She beamed as she led them up the main stair case.

"So Cassandra Emma," Sirius joked.

"Oh shut it Sirius." Cassi smiled as she jabbed him in the ribs. "Okay, this is my room." Cassi said as she opened the door.

"Damn, this is totally different from what I expected." Sirius said sounding mildly shocked.

"Well it's not like I picked out all of this." Cassi retorted. She really did hate her room. Her parents had had a decorator come in when she was at school one year. They had come up with a very, well pure, and white theme to sum it up. "Ok, James, Sirius, your room is the one across the hall, I'm gonna get changed and then we can go out."

Cassi pealed off her tights and suit and left them in a pile on the floor. She proceeded to pull on a pair of shorts and a tube top, disregarding the fact that her parents probably wouldn't approve.

"You girls ready yet?" James asked for the third time as he pounded on the door.

"Yes James, we are." Lily said as she opened the door.

"Well it's about time." Sirius said as he too Cassi by the hand. "Do you wanna eat here or go out?"

"Oh let's just go out!" Cassi smiled as she led them out the back door. "Hey there Jim, how are you." Cassi greeted the driver.

"Hello Miss. Montgomery." He smiled.

"Jim, please, it's Cassi." She smiled, as she climbed into the back of the car.

"Yes, Miss. Mon--, I mean Cassi, your parents told me to tell you that the press has been camped around the house and are likely to follow you, also, they asked me to tell you, you are allowed to speak to them if you desire. Where would you like to go?"

"Against my better judgment, the club please." Cassi sighed.

"The club?" Sirius asked eyeing his girlfriend.

"The club my parent's belong too. I don't have any muggle money, and they have a tab there so we don't need to pay; and who gives a damn if we're not dressed right."

As soon as the car pulled put of the driveway Cassi was shocked to see how many reporters there actually where, and just as Jim had promised the quickly followed the car. Lunch was as crazy as hell, as soon as they stepped out of the car Cassi was bombarded by reporters. By the time they had finished lunch Cassi hoped that they would have all given up, but they were still there waiting at the exit.

"That was certainly a living hell." Cassi sighed after they were all safely back in the car.

"How crazy is that!" Sirius exclaimed. "It's even crazier riding in these damn cars going the wrong way"

"I was thinking we could go out to a real club tonight." Cassi smiled. "I know a few good ones."

"Sounds awesome to me." Lily smiled.

"It's settled then, we can go home, watch a movie then leave around eight or nine, how does that sound?" Cassi said as she rested her head on Sirius's shoulder. "Sounds like a perfect plan to me, how bout you Lil?" James smiled. "Wonderful." Lily smiled.

"Sounds like I get some quality couch time with you." Sirius smirked.

"I like that idea." Cassi beamed as she played with the ring on her finer.

"You like that sweetheart?" Sirius asked as her watched her twirl the ring.

"I love it baby, I love you too." She whispered.

**A/N: Hey everybody thank you so much for reading and reviewing, especially to madderthanyou, unforgiven, and sweet 16 movie buff. Please please take a minute to review, I would really like to get 30 reviews, please, thanks again to all of you! Much love!**


	10. Clubs and Fights

"Ya know," Sirius called through Cassi's bedroom door, "Eight o'clock was forty-five minutes ago?"

"Sirius, please, being gorgeous isn't easy." Cassi laughed.

"Fine, James and I are in the kitchen." Sirius replied.

"Figures." Cassi muttered under her breath so only Lily could hear. "How do I look Lily?" Cassi asked as she stared at herself in the mirror. Personally she was rather pleased with what she saw. The outfit she had finally decided on was just her style of sexy; she was wearing a black low cut halter dress with shredded ends and a completely open back, with some lace up black heals.

"Gorgeous, simply gorgeous; Sirius won't be able to keep his hands or eyes off you!" Lily beamed. "What about me, what do you think?"

"Stunning!" Cassi exclaimed as she looked at her friend. Lily had chosen a dark purple off the shoulder dress that suited her very well. "Come on lets get going before those two have a fit." Cassi said as she opened the bedroom door.

"Well it's about damn ti--," Sirius stopped as the girls walked into the room, "damn Cassi, wow!"

"Hey there Sirius." Cassi smirked. "We better get going don't you think?" she smiled as she took Sirius by the hand.

"What ever you say sweetheart." Sirius grinned as he wrapped his arms around Cassi's waist.

"Hey Jim," Cassi beamed as Sirius started kissing her neck, "ahh, Sirius! Sorry Jim, I think we wanna go to Neon Lights, I think it's by 62nd and Independence."

"Sure thing Miss. Cassi." Jim grinned as he ushered them into the car.

"You look gorgeous sweetheart." Sirius whispered into her ear as they sped down the highway.

"Well, you don't look half bad yourself Mr. Black." Cassi murmured.

"Is that so?" Sirius smirked as he started to kiss her. Cassi returned the kiss and ran her hands through his messy black hair.

"Umm, excuse me Miss. Cassi," Jim stammered, "we're here."

"Oh, umm, right," Cassi smiled as she finished kissing Sirius and sat herself up, "thank you very much Jim."

"My pleasure miss, the press is here just so you know. What time would you like me to return?" Jim asked.

"Oh right, hmm around one I suppose. Is that alright?" Cassi replied as she straightened her clothes.

"Of course Cassi, I'll see you and your friends then, have a good time." He smiled as the four of them climbed out of the car.

As soon as Cassi exited the car the reports, again, gathered around her and braded her with questions. "Cassandra, how do you feel about your father running for office? Miss. Montgomery, who are your friends? Cassandra, it's been a year since your brother's accident how do you feel?" Cassi blinked in the camera flashes and went weak in the knees at the last question.

"I am thrilled my father is running for office, this is my boyfriend and our two best friends, and I still grieve the loss of my brother." Cassi said forcing a smile as she steadied her self on Sirius arm. As they walked in Cassi turned around and smiled and, as her mother would say, fulfilled her duty.

"You alright Darling?" Sirius asked looking concerned after they had found a table.

"No, not really, but we can talk about that later, come on, lets dance." She smiled as she led him on to the dance floor. "Come Sirius, dance!" Cassi smiled.

"How the hell do you move like that." Sirius grinned.

"Here, just follow my led." Cassi smirked as she placed his hand on her hips.

"Well, Cassandra Montgomery, hell must have frozen over." A tall brunette smirked at Cassi.

"Lindsey Wagner," Cassi sassed back, "I see they let you out of your cage for the evening. Something I can do for you?"

"Now, now, no need to be rude, I hear you were shipped off to an English boarding school, that right?" Lindsey asked coyly.

"Whether I was shipped somewhere or no is none of your damn business last time I checked." Cassi snapped at the girl the girl she had grown up with; their father's had been best friends and business partners.

"So tell me, who is your friend, and how drunk did you have to get him to dance with you?" Lindsey sneered.

"This is my boyfriend Sirius; he goes to my boarding school. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm sure your pot smoking friends are wondering where you've wandered off to; however, the actual chances of someone missing you or realizing your gone are so slim that you should just disregard that last comment." Cassi shot back.

"You're awful closing to wishing you never said that." Lindsey growled.

"Tough for you that I'm not sorry now, and that I won't sorry ten minutes or ten years from now." Cassi smirked. Lindsey had been her best friend through grammar school but when Cassi left to attend the American School of Magical Studies, or boarding school as she had told her friends, they had lost touch; however they always unfortunately managed to run into each other.

"Why you little bitch!" Lindsey barked as she edged toward Cassi. "I am gonna wipe that sorry smirk off your face!"

"Right," Cassi jeered as she stepped to within an inch of Lindsey's face, "you wouldn't last two God forsaken seconds, and that's a damn promise."

"Burn in hell." Lindsey sneered. "What!" She snapped as a guy took her by the arm. "Oh, Eric, I was just about to kill someone, give me two seconds."

"Oh don't worry Eric, I promise to take that long to hurt her." Cassi smirked.

"Eric! Let me go!" Lindsey snapped as her apparent boyfriend tugged her away.

"Sirius, let go of me!" Cassi said trying to pull herself from Sirius's grasp around her waist.

"No Cassandra, tonight is not the night for you to go off and have a fight with someone." He hissed in her ear as he motioned silently to a group of reporters hovering near by.

By the end of the night the four of them were so tired none of them knew which way was up anymore. Deciding that it was time to leave and spend the rest of the night on the couch watching movies, they stammered toward the door. Cassi, extremely tired, rested her head on Sirius's shoulder as they exited the club.

Cassi wasn't surprised by the fact that by one thirty her parents had still not returned home; she settled herself into Sirius's arms as the television screen flickered. She glanced over at James and Lily who were in the middle of a make out session. "You know I love you, don't you?" Cassi smiled as she looked at Sirius.

"Yes Princess, I do, you know I love you too." He smiled as he lifted her chin and kissed her, and moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to him. It was at three that morning when she heard her parents' car pulling into the back driveway.

"Sirius, Lily, James, please lets go, my mum and dad are home; they'll be furious to find us all making out on the couch at this or and hour!" Cassi exclaimed as she reluctantly finished kissing Sirius. Quickly and quietly they four of them made their way up the stairs. Cassi and Sirius stood outside their bedroom door for a few seconds.

"Goodnight Princess. I love you." Sirius smiled.

"I love you to Baby." Cassi said as they started to kiss goodnight. They broke away as they heard her parents moving downstairs.

The four of them were greeted the following morning by a very upset Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery. 

"Cassandra Emma Montgomery!" Her mother screamed in the kitchen. "What is this."

"What's what?" Cassi said as she continued to eat her Lucky Charms.

"This," her mother hissed shoving the Style section of the newspaper at her, "what were you thinking?"

"Damn," Cassi muttered as she looked at the photographs, not only did they expose her new tattoo, they showed her scars, in addition the were some shots of her and Lindsey with so menacing captions, and the last shot was a very unappealing picture of her resting her head on Sirius's shoulder appearing drunk, which she hadn't been, "mum, I didn't drink I promise."

"Cassandra Emma," her father started, "the last picture is the least of my worries. You got a second tattoo, and what the hell were you thinking, exposing your scars like that. Furthermore, what were you thinking picking a fight with Lindsey Wagner, her father is my damn Vice President. Your brother never would have been so stupid!"

"Well," Cassi screamed back, "last time I checked I wasn't Scott, I don't care if they entire world know I have another tattoo or that I'm the sole survivor of a crash that killed five people. Lastly, since I only found out a week ago that you were running for president chances that I knew who you were running with were pretty slim don't you agree!"

"Well, I suggest you start to accept the world and privilege you were born into and treat it with some respect." Her father hissed.

"I hate the world I was born into, I hate you, and I hate the fact you're running for office." Cassi bellowed.

"Well fortunately it's not your opinion that counts in my presidential race. However, the press seems to care what you think." He shot back as he slid a piece of paper across the counter. "You have an interview with _People_ magazine tomorrow; screw up one more time young lady and you will find yourself living in England until you're finished with that damn wizarding school of yours, and after that forget on counting on us for support. However, behave like the lady you were born and raised to be and you will find that your life will be extremely easy."

"I am not going to a damn interview!" Cassi screamed.

"Oh yes you are." He glared. "Here's two hundred dollars for the unconvince; now if you'll excuse us your mother and I have some pressing issues to attend to, we'll be back tomorrow night."

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to ****trurockergurl, and Sweet 16 Movie Buff for their reviews! I'd love to see a few more reviews, you have no idea how fabulous it is to hear from all of you. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or concerns let me know! Please leave a reviewe, I promise you won't regret it!**


	11. Hair Dye and Roses

Cassi woke the following morning, late as usual, still hating her parents for scheduling her for the damn interview. Lily was apparently already awake and downstairs, so Cassi had the room to herself.

As she sorted through her closet, she mentally began to form her plan for the day. After selecting her outfit, skin tight tattered jeans with a black and equally tight belly shirt, she made her way into the bathroom. Reaching into the hidden cabinet she produced all her various boxes of hair dye. First she touched up her blonde, making sure it was as platinum as Marilyn Monroe, then she took the box of fiery red hair dye, and with a unique precision she had mastered over the years, dyed her tips blood red. After she finished applying her makeup, heavy eyeliner, and the whole nine yards, she changed into her clothes, and made her way downstairs.

"Whoa, Cassi, ahh, Hun, what look are we going for exactly?" Sirius questioned over donut.

"Haven't decided yet," she smirked, "it's still a toss up between 'screw the world' or 'damn my parents' either way I like it."

"Alrighty then," Sirius replied with arched eyebrows, in his personal opinion Cassi was pushing in a little far, but he wasn't about to start a fight over it, "want a donut?"

"Of course I don't want a donut." Cassi smiled. "We have to go though," she mumbled with a mouth full of water, "I need to make a few stops first." She smirked as she picked up her purse and marched toward the door.

"Cassi," Lily whispered, "really what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on Lily, I'm pissed, and I'm not going to sit around and be pushed around as a political puppet." Cassi shot.

"Umm, Miss. Montgomery, where do you need to go?" Jim asked starring at her in the rearview mirror.

"I would like to stop at the Jewelry Shack on East 82nd and Constitution." Cassi grinned.

"Sweetheart," Sirius asked calmly, "why are going to a jewelry store?"

"Because Baby, I need to get some holes reopened." Cassi said as she reclined in the seat.

"Cassi, come on," Sirius pleaded, "don't you think you're taking this just a little too far?"

"No, I don't," she retorted, "I thought you, if anyone, would be behind me on the Sirius."

"Cas, I support you, I just think you've gone a little too far, I know you're mad at your parents, but come on, is this really what you want to do?"

"Yes, yes Sirius it is." Cassi said with a firm resolve as she looked out the window; behind her James, Lily, and Sirius exchanged glances.

As the pulled up to the store Cassi didn't wait for Jim to open the door, she hopped out and sauntered in. 

"Cassi fabulous, is that you?" A twenty something year old man with spiked blonde hair asked.

"It is Nigel, how are you?" She smiled as she hugged the man.

"What can I do for you Darling?" He grinned.

"Well, you see I had a row with my parents . . ." Cassi smirked.

"Ahh say no more Missy come back here with me. Your friends will be okay out here won't they?" He stated more than asked as he led her into a back room.

"Of course, I'll be out in ten minutes guys, don't worry." She smiled as she followed the man called Nigel.

"Well," James started, "interesting morning eh?"

"Ya." Lily sighed.

"Who was the man?" Sirius fumed. "Why in Gods name is she doing?"

"Take a pill Padfoot, I have a feeling we're seeing a side of Cassi that even Cassi doesn't fully understand. She'll be fine." James said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Whatever," Sirius snapped, "something is not right, there's more eating away at her than just her parents. Who, by the way are the biggest assholes I have ever met, they're as bad as my mum and dad."

"Well mate, if and when she's ready to tell you she will, don't be an ass and push it on her." James said attempting to calm his friend down.

"Don't go telling me how to deal with my girlfriend Prongs!" Sirius almost yelled. "I will push her all I want!"

"Thank you Nigel dear." Cassi said as she exited the room sporting some piercings she hadn't had awhile ago."

"Any time Darling!" He waved as the four of them exited.

"Off to People now miss?" James asked as they climbed into the car.

"Not yet Jim, could we go to Daisy's on 33rd and Madison?" Cassi asked as she seated herself.

"Cassandra," Sirius said firmly with crossed arms, "what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you Sirius, now please stop acting like my father." Cassi shot back.

"No Cassandra, I am concerned, what are you playing at, this can't be healthy for starters, and furthermore when exactly is the last time you ate?" He said eyeing her.

"Sirius Black it is none of your damn business when I ate last. Stop giving me the third degree." Cassi glared at him.

"No, what is going on here Cassandra; it takes more than your parents to set you off this much." Sirius retorted.

"Shut it!" Cassi screamed at him as the car came to a stop outside a flower shop. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

"Fine!" Sirius growled. "What the hell are we doing here?" He snapped after Cassi had closed the door.

"I don't know Sirius, but tone it down would you; this is exactly what I meant when I said not to push her." James said eyeing his friend.

"No James, something is going on with her and I'm going to find out what it is!" He barked moments before Cassi exited the floral shop carrying a bouquet of red roses and entered the car.

"Arlington, please Jim." Cassi said as she got back in.

"Miss. are you sure?" Jim asked looking at the girl he had known for seventeen years in the rearview mirror.

"Yes Jim of course I'm sure." Cassi snapped.

"Who are the flowers for?" Sirius questioned.

"None of your damn business." Cassi retorted.

"Loose the attitude, what the hell is Arlington?" Sirius shot back.

"Oh shove it!" Cassi shouted as she started out the window. She put her head to the cool glass and shivers ran up her spine. Cassi watched the huge buildings of the city fade behind her as the rolling hills of Arlington National appeared before her. Silently she wiped a tear from her face and tried not to remember the last time she was here. Jim pulled to a stop in front of the gates, and this time Cassi let him open the door for her. "Give me a few minutes, I'll be back soon." Cassi mumbled as she climbed out of the car, flowers in hand.

Silently Cassi followed a path she barley remembered. Head bent she tried not to let the tears flow, she didn't want to be an emotional basket case every time she came. Verging off the path Cassi wove through the white, some whiter than others, headstones, glancing at each one as she passed. When she reached the one she had been looking for, she sat down in front of it. Placing the flowers next to the headstone, she buried her head in her hands and let the tears she had desperately been trying to hold back flow.

"Cassi sweetheart." she heard Sirius quite voice behind her as he took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Burying her head in his chest she cried harder.  
  
_HEY EVERYBODY!!!!! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, LIKE A FEW OTHERS IT'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT, BUT I ABSOLUTLY LOVED WRITING IT, SO I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN GET A FEELING FOR WHAT YOU GUYS WANT. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, AS ALWAYS FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A QUESTION, COMMENT, SUGGESTION, OR CONCERN! MUCH LOVE!_


	12. The Interview

"You gonna be okay for your interview?" Sirius asked as he cupped Cassi's face in his hands.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Cassi replied forcing a smile.

"Today was the anniversary of the, ah . . ." Sirius stumbled over his words as he helped Cassi up.

"Of the accident, ya; doesn't feel like a year though." She murmured as she hugged Sirius.

"So, what is this place?" Sirius questioned as he wrapped his arm around Cassi's waist.

"Arlington National," Cassi replied absent mindedly, "my brothers here because my dad was military, and service men, their wives, and children, and others can be buried here."

"Oh, I that's good." Sirius smiled as he held Cassi close. "You sure you want to do this interview."

"Defiantly, I have plenty to say; be warned though, chance are we'll be leaving for Europe awful soon." Cassi smirked as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"You really hate it here don't you?"

"Ya, I really do, it's not some adolescent phase of hating my parents, I really do hate them." Cassi sighed.

"Did you always hate them, or has it been this past year?" Sirius asked as they neared the car.

"Well, we never got along, I wasn't the daughter they wanted, it just never worked; but Scott, he was always there for me, he was also my parents pride and joy. I think they seriously wish it was me in this earth rather than Scott, but that's them, and I deal." Cassi smiled.

"Cas, I will always be here for you don't you worry." Sirius said as he opened the door to the car for her. "We're ready to go to the interview Jim."

The car ride to the hotel passed in a resolved quiet. The quiet may have been resolved, but Cassi wasn't. As she stared out the window, and held Sirius's hand flashes of that night one year ago came back. Scott's new convertible, stumbling out of the party on Alex's arm, then Jeff convincing Scott he was okay to drive. She still could feel the wind in her hair from that night as she sat on Alex's lap in the convertible, could still hear the song playing in the background, still remembered Scott turning around and smiling at her. Then it happened, they all screamed, the car flew off the road, and it went dark . . . Cassi was pulled mercilessly back to reality when the door man at the Hilton opened her door.

Cassi, Sirius, Lily, and James climbed out into the glare of the flashbulbs. Walking with her chin up, hair falling gracefully down her, and holding Sirius's hand Cassi strutted into the Hilton Hotel.

The four of them made their way toward the restaurant area, where Cassi had been instructed to meet the lady from People. Cassi saw a woman with burnt red hair stand as they entered the room, assuming this was the woman, Cassi made her way over.

"Hello, I'm Cassandra Montgomery." Cassi smiled as she shook the woman's hand.

"Liza Hurley," the woman flustered upon seeing Cassi, "I assume these are your friends and boyfriend."

"Yes," Cassi said motioning toward each and naming them, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Cassi felt a knot develop in her stomach, she felt bad about having to ruin the article since Liza was so sweet, but things had to be done.

"Do you mind if we start now?" Liza smiled after they had finished lunch and were sipping their drinks.

Cassi nodded and smiled as she set her lemonade down on the table, "Fire away Liza!"

"What the hell were you thinking!" Shawn Montgomery fumed at his daughter as he slammed the newest edition of People magazine down on the kitchen table.

Giving no response Cassi reached for the magazine and opened it to see exactly how Liza had portrayed her. She smiled quietly to herself; Liza had done just what she had wanted. She read the article . . .

**Senator Montgomery's Daughter No Angel**

When I was first told I was going to have the pleasure to interview Senator Montgomery's daughter I was some what scared of the gorgeous blonde, whose pictures I had seen. I mean, this young woman was sent to a prestigious English boarding school whose tuition rivaled some of this country's most prominent universities. However, Cassandra Montgomery was nothing I expected. From the moment I saw her walk in with her platinum hair tipped red, on the arm of an incredibly handsome "bad boy" I knew the media had this child all wrong.

This young girl is a parent's nightmare, and a teenager's dream. Cassandra Emma, or Cassi as she is called by her friends, is everything we all wanted to be when we were younger but never had the courage to do. She is quick, coy, and will always tell you straight up what she is thinking. Cassi Montgomery, in short, is the type of child your parents desperately wanted you to stay away from, but you were drawn to her anyway.

Over lunch, she happily shares with me that she currently has thirteen piercings (five in one ear, four in the other, her tongue, nose, eyebrow, and belly button) and has two tattoos. She openly admits that she has not always made the best decisions, and regrets some, but she tells me she has learned. One can only assume at this point that she is referring to the accident that occurred one year ago that took the life of Cassi's brother and their friends. When asked about the incident all the young hell raiser will say is that "we all made bad choices that night, I regret it everyday, and miss my brother and everyone else who died that night more than I can every say."

Despite what the vivacious blonde may say, many magazines have carried stories about Cassi's raging antics since her brother's passing. Most recent was the fight she had with the daughter of her father's running mate. Cassi brushes off the issue with a flip of her long blonde hair and a shrug. "I'm not going to be a shallow low life and pretend to be friends with anyone," she informs me. This seems to be very true for the young Marilyn Monroe look a like she guards her privacy more than the diamond encrusted Tiffany's watch on her left wrist which she brushes off as "another gift from daddy."

It is more than obvious to anyone that in Cassi's mind she lost her family a long time ago, "his Scott's death was the straw that broke the camel's back in our family, he was my only reason for wanting to be part of the family, and he was all I had . . ." She trails off as her bright eyes fill with tears. She squeezes Sirius's hand and exchanges heartfelt glances with her cousin and close friend. Politely she thanks me for my time as she brushes tears away, then leaves with the only family she has.


End file.
